Conventionally, in order to store data of content (e.g., image, music, writing, or information of their combinations), various programs, or the like, a recording medium changer is used. In the recording medium changer, a plurality of recording mediums or cartridges storing the recording mediums (hereinafter simply referred to as “recording mediums”) is stored in a housing. In the recording medium changer, a conveying block conveys and mounts a desired recording medium to a drive block.
Further, the recording medium changer is configured to store a large number of recording mediums. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a drive block which is fixedly mounted to a housing. The drive block is disposed behind slots (cells) relative to an accessor, and the slots for storing mediums has a slot of a size equal to one medium to be housed, as a medium insertion portion of a drive block.